1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relative sliding rail structure using a pivoting mechanism, and in particular relates to a rail structure providing a sliding component capable of sliding and pivotal lifting.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rapid development of electronic industries, various portable devices (e.g., mobile phone, computing devices, personal digital assistant and portable computers) are widely applied in our life, and different structural types of the portable devices have been developed to facilitate the operation process. Typically, a sliding-cover mechanism is a combination type widely used in these portable devices, providing a shielding effect to store a larger operation mechanism in a smaller space. Taking a simple relative sliding function formed between a slide cover and a body of an electronic device for example, it is intended to expose a particular portion of the body for operation use by sliding the slide cover on the body. However, due to the consumer's increasing functional requirements to the electronic devices, the simple relative sliding function of the sliding-cover mechanism is gradually lesser competition or even eliminated in the markets. Herewith, a combination of a slide-cover mechanism and a lifting-cover mechanism is accordingly published.
For example, Taiwan Patent Publication No. 1278216 discloses a mobile device providing a combination of a slide-cover function and a lifting-cover function. The mobile device mainly comprises a first module and a second module. The first module is composed of a first housing and a first keyboard part disposed on the first housing. The second module is composed of a display module, a second housing and a second keyboard part. The second housing of the second module is connected to the first housing of the first module by sliding along an X-axis, and the display module is pivoted to the second housing by revolving around a Y-axis perpendicular to the X-axis, thereby forming a slidable second housing and a liftable display module structure.
However, in the above-described structure providing the sliding cover and the lifting cover, because the slidable first housing and the liftable display module are two individual modules and each of them has an independent integral body and connection relationship, the whole assembled structure is very complicated, and the sliding and lifting mechanisms are tended to be loosened or even malfunctioned after a long-term operation.